


This is not a party

by sappholopodz



Series: The wombats proudly present... [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Disaster wlw, F/F, Mostly told from Octoglasses' pov, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Other, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappholopodz/pseuds/sappholopodz
Summary: You're complicated.Why so complicated?Well go to sleep, don't worry about me.I'm just fishing for the moon and artificial sea.





	This is not a party

The cool, midnight air nipped slightly at her dampened skin, tiny droplets of sweat dripping down her face as she sat against the metal railings of the balcony. Panting slightly, she leaned her chin against the palm of her hand as she stared through the glass doors into the bustling house.

The pink team had thrown another party tonight, and _cod_ was it wild. Nearly everyone from the cup had shown up, and their decently sized apartment was overflowing with cephalopods from all over Inkopolis. It was hot, stuffy and packed, which had never particularly bothered her 'til now. That's how every party went, so why only now did it make her feel so... _suffocated?_

"Octo?"

The girl froze up slightly, the soft voice of her friend catching her off guard. She quickly recomposed herself, however, and glanced up at the other. There they stood, eyebrow raised in confusion as they stared at the sullen form of their friend, curled up on the ground.

"Wow, you look like shit."

"uh...Sorry?" She laughed, smiling guiltily as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I wasn't exactly expecting any visitors out here."

"Well, you've got one now~!"

They sang as they skipped over to Octoglasses, plopping down beside her. They brought their knees up to their chest, resting their head on her shoulder in a comforting motion. The girl sighed contently, her mood lifted by the presence of a friend. She gently leaned her head against the top of her friends, her former guilty smile now softening into one of happiness.

"...So what you doin' out here by yourself?"

"Just chilling."

They laughed. "Well, mind if I chill with ya?"

"Eh, not really."

"alrighty then!"

The two fell into a strange silence after that. The loud music from the party stopped it being _too_ awkward, but they both still felt like they should be talking. Neither of them could think of what to say though, so they just sat there instead, enjoying the company of the other inkling.

Moments like this were rare when you lived with team pink, so they were worth cherishing. It's not that they hated hanging with the other two all day, quite the opposite actually. There was a reason they were almost inseparable. But everyone needed time alone now and again, and the girls were no exception to this.

It wasn't long before tiny snores could be heard coming from Straw, who's head was still leaning against Octoglasses' shoulder. How were they able to fall asleep with the flashing lights and joyful screams? She giggled slightly, not surprised at her friend at all. Of _course_ that's something they'd do, what a goof.

The girl lifted her head slightly, gazing down at her friend next to her. It was kind of strange to see straw so calm and down to earth, considering their upbeat and peppy attitude. It was...nice. Octoglasses shifted her legs, making herself more comfortable as she decided to join her friend in falling asleep. But before she did, she turned around, and kissed Straw's forehead, a soft blush creeping up her neck.

"Goodnight Straw, sleep well."

"...You too"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: n-pacers  
> Discord: $aph#6277  
> There isn't a tag for this ship...F....  
> Anyways hope you enjoyed!! If you did, feel free to leave a kudos/comment!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
